Reality Bites
by Datgirl45
Summary: Being on a reality show bites. Just ask the 22 contestants on I Know What You're Doing This Summer, the hottest reality show on TV. They all have something to worry about. From annoying rivalries to love triangles and life threatening challenges, who wouldn't want to be eliminated as soon as possible? (Again, a horrible summary, ugh)
1. First Impressions

Reality Bites:

Chapter One:

First Impressions

"Hello, and welcome to 'I Know What You're Doing This Summer'. I'm your host, Ava Paige, and today 22 teenage contestants will soon arrive at McMahon island off the east coast of America. They'll have to spend a gruelling eight weeks doing the most horrible, most despicable and the most torturing things ever known to human kind."

Ava Paige was walking up and down the docks of 'beautiful' McMahon island carrying her pale blue clipboard.

"Whoever can survive this run-down summer camp the longest receives a grand sum of 1,000,000 dollars, plus a free getaway to an unknown destination." Ava stopped walking and then winked.

"So tune in for the reality show 17% better than 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' and 100% better than the abomination known as 'Jersey Shore'" Ava shuddered in disgust.

Right then, a motor boat appeared into view, dropping two teenage boys carrying suitcases and bags.

"Hey guys!" Ava cheerfully greeted. "How was the trip?"

"Fine, I guess" said one of them with blackish hair. He shrugged.

"You're Clint right?" Ava guessed she pointed her pen at him while she was crossing him off the list. " The one who broke your mother's table in the audition tape?"

The guy nodded, embarrassed. He quickly changed the subject " I thought we were going to an Eminem concert."

"Yeah, me too" the other boy added. He looked around for a moment, and then returned to Ava's gaze. "I'm Zart, by the way"

Ava nodded. " Look's like our next pair of contestants have arrived!"

Another duo of boys arrived at the docks, Ava looked at her clipboard and saw that these two were Frypan and Winston, who both were ecstatic to be on the show.

"Can I say hi to Mom?" Winston asked.

"Okay..."

Winston got close to the camera. "Hi Mom! I love you"

Ava, Clint and Zart all rolled their eyes as the next two people arrived.

Unlike the first two pairs, two girls arrived, in a deathly silence.

"So, Teresa, Brenda. How was the trip?"

"Don't ask, please, just don't" replied Teresa, who was giving a death stare to Brenda.

Ava slowly nodded as both girls picked up the luggage and moved to the other side of the dock while the others were standing.

Next, came fast friends Newt and Alby.

"What is your opinion on the island guys?" asked Ava.

Newt looked at his surroundings for a minute. "Looks like the bloody camp from buggin Friday the 13th"

Alby agreed. "If anyone here sees Jason, you" he poked Ava in the ribs, "owe me $50"

Newt facepalmed.

Two new girls arrived, one of them had dark skin and her hair was shaven to her head, and the other was exactly the opposite. She had pale skin and long strawberry blonde hair. Ava looked at her clipboard and saw that the former was Harriet, and the latter was Sonya.

"Hey guys, nice to have you here" Ava greeted while shaking there hands. "Any thoughts?"

Sonya smiled "Thanks" then paused "hey, wasn't this supposed to be a spa resort or something?"

Harriet looked at her funny "Spa resort?" she said "I thought this was Nitro Circus"

Brenda folded her arms "Nitro what-now"

"Nitro Circus" corrected Alby "They do these awesome and daring stunts and..."

"Good for you" interrupted Ava, silencing Alby. "Here are our next two, Thomas and Minho!"

Minho, who was wearing a t-shirt of the Android guy eating the Apple symbol, was the first to speak. "Why is this _not _ Nitro Circus"

"Welcome to the party bro" Alby remarked.

Minho rolled his eyes as Thomas curiously asked Ava "What is this place?"

Ava shook her head "Not until all of the contestants arrive"

"_Contestants?"_

"Well, duh. You wanted to audition"

Next came snobbish and nasty Cath and 'tough' chick Beth. Both seemed to hate each other more than Teresa and Brenda.

"Get out of my way! I came here to win not to talk about Beth." retorted Cath after Ava asked her about the trip. She muttered under breath _"Idiots"_

Everyone rolled their eyes at Cath, while Chuck and Aris arrived on the island.

"Hi everyone!" Chuck cheerfully greeted as he walked over to Sonya and started chatting to her about his lunch.

Aris was significantly more quiet than Chuck. He shook Ava's hand and gave a quick introduction, before going to stand beside a bored-looking Teresa.

After, a talkative and friendly girl named Lavinia arrived with a more quiet and nice girl named Rachel. They both introduced themselves and started whispering and giggling.

"What's up, _muchachos" _

Jorge and Gally had just reached the island, both with almost no luggage.

Ava smiled. "You must be Jorge, and um Gally"

Jorge nodded. The taller one, Gally told Ava to address him as 'Captain Gally'.

Ava sighed and then turned to the bored contestants. "We'll be starting in a minute, the last contestants will be arriving soo..."

"Hey guys! You must like Hell's Kitchen too!" Ava was interrupted by a girl with dark brown curls carrying a laptop. "Wait a minute..."

"We're stuck on some cruddy island" called out Chuck.

The girl shrugged. "I'm Bernadette, and the girl I arrived with is Ciara." Bernadette pointed to a teenage girl with auburn hair standing behind her.

Ciara managed a small wave at the others.

Ava clasped her hands together. "Welcome to McMahon island, one of the most dangerous islands in the Atlantic."

Minho interrupted "What does this have to do with Nitro Circus?"

Sonya followed "And the spa!"

Bernadette joined in "Where's my Gordon Ramsey?"

Ava sighed. "Don't you get it? We lied"

There was a huge gasp from the contestants.

"Instead you'll be staying 8 weeks on McMahon island, competing for a one million dollar prize. Every three days we'll be hosting a challenge, and the loser team will have to vote off one of their team members." Ava smiled and continued "I'll give you half an hour to find the elimination grounds and I will split you into teams."

Lavinia called out "So basically what you're saying is that this is basically Total Drama Island?"

Ava sighed. It was going to be a _long _day.

**Thanks for reading this. This chapter is basically an introduction chapter. I was inspired by Total Drama Island to finally write this, as I've been thinking of a reality show type story for a while. I had to bring in some OC's to balance the boys/girls and also have enough contestants. Lavinia is from my story (which I haven't updated in a while) Confessions From An Obsessed Fangirl. Bernadette, Cath and Ciara are originally supposed to be from Group B. I would love any feedback on the story and I'll post the next chapter soon (I promise)**


	2. One Down Pt1

Reality Bite

Chapter Two:

One Down P.1

Ava arrived at the elimination grounds 45 minutes later after a brief talk with Janson about the days lunch. Unlike her expectations, everyone was sitting on the logs and talking casually to each other. She also saw a couple of boys trying to hit on the girls.

"I like your shirt, it's adorable, just like you." Winston complimented a girl with blonde pigtails.

The girl, Beth, responded casually. "Get bent" she folded her arms and smirked.

Ava rolled her eyes as she clapped to get everyone's attention. "It's time to get back to business. Before we have lunch, I'm going to announce your teams. I'd just like to say, the person you arrived with might not be in your team"

There were some cheers from people like Cath and Brenda, and some groans from others who were friends, like Lavinia and Rachel.

"If I call your name, go stand over there," Ava pointed to the back of the grounds. "Thomas, Clint, Minho..."

As the first three people moved to the back, Cath raised her hand. "If we get picked to be on a team with a person we might not work work so well with..."

A couple of people turned their head to a raging Beth, who was clearly P.O-ed at the question.

"...Can we negotiate to be on a different team? I mean seriously, who _actually_ wants to be stuck with Blondie Bethanie over here?"

Through gritted teeth, Beth corrected "it's Beth, FYI"

Cath shrugged, "Whatever you say, _Betty_". Cath obviously wanted trouble.

Before Beth could react, Ava smirked and slowly shook her head. "I'd rather not, it would be better for ratings as we speak"

Beth smiled and slowly turned her head towards Cath, who started to burst at the seams with anger. "I can't simply wait to crush you like a bug Caterina!" She said it with a hint of sarcasm.

"Rachel, Aris..." Ava paused for a brief moment. "Lavinia, Cath..."

Minho, Thomas and Aris groaned.

"Gally, Sonya, Frypan and Zart" Ava looked up at the team. "You guys will be the Flying Pigs and you," she looked at Newt, Brenda, Teresa, Winston, Bernadette, Harriet, Jorge, Beth, Ciara, Chuck and Alby, "will be the Punching Horses"

"Nice bloody names" Newt remarked.

"So this place really IS Total Drama Island!" Lavinia said acting as if she had just found out that Iggy Azalea was Australian.

"You're are NOT on Total Drama Island, Lavinia. Now" said Ava who immediately changed the subject, "I'll lead you guys to the Dining Hall for lunch and a brief stop to unpack at your cabins"

* * *

Ava lead them through the main part of the island.

"And that" she pointed to an old wooden building between the two run-down cabins, "are the communal bathrooms"

Sonya raised her eyebrows "What?"

Ava smiled devilishly. "Yep, you'll all be sharing those bathrooms" she lowered her voice. "Try not to go in there munch, as there's some freaky stuff that happens in there"

Ciara almost gagged at the thought.

"We also have a confessional bathroom, a place to share your thoughts and to cast your votes"

**-Scene switches-**

Newt sits there looking bored

**-Scene switches-**

Teresa reads her latest edition of Vogue.

**-Scene switches-**

"Eat lunch in there" Ava pointed to a huge log cabin. She walked off, leaving the contestants in an awkward silence.

"We'd better go eat something, I bet she's planning something terrible" Harriet lead the others to into the Dining Hall.

Inside, they were met by plates neatly placed in two rows on both tables. The smell of daffodils and roses filled the air, and were placed at every fourth seat. Soft music filled the hall with a sense of welcoming. Everyone sat down, assuming that the two tables were team groups.

The chef was some scrawny guy named A.D Janson, who cane out with some greenish slimy thing and dumped a spoonful on everyone's plate.

"Dude, just face it, you can't cook" Thomas said as Janson (a.k.a. Rat Man as Minho had labelled him) put the slop on his plate.

Aris followed "Invest in a cookbook and some decent ingredients".

Rachel giggled and smiled at Aris.

Rat Man shrugged as he put some on a green Sonya's plate. "That's what I get paid for"

**-Scene switches-**

"I don't really know why food at camp is always so cruddy. Now I wish I could have the talent of have no talent whatsoever and making money out of it." Rachel taps her chin. "Sort of like Kim Kardashian, in way"

**-Scene switches-**

"I think Rachel likes me" Aris smiled "I can see why, who can resist all this" he pointed at himself.

**-Scene switches-**

Most people just left and decided to go unpack while Rachel and Aris were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Lavinia sighed after several attempts of tying to grab Rachel's attention. "Screw this, see you at the challenge Rachel"

Sonya agreed "Yeah, let's go"

* * *

The cabins were split into two, one side for boys, the other for girls. All had a few tables or closets here or there, but it was almost entirely empty with the exception of the bunk beds. In each side there was a cardboard box filled with either blue or red things. Blue for Flying Pigs, red for Punching Horses. A note attached said that they had to put at least one item on each person.

The boxes were filled to the brim from capes to small chokers. Varsity jackets to headbands. Everyone assumed that whoever wore the most would win the challenge.

It did cause A LOT of fighting though.

Teresa and Brenda were outside, fighting over which one could have the red varsity jacket, while Beth and Cath were trying to outdo eachother. The people who had stayed in the Dining Hall, mainly Rachel and Aris, were left with nothing by the time they arrived.

Ava just had called out through her loudspeaker "Everyone meet up at the Cliff to begin your first challenge"

The Cliff was basically some rocky slope that rose up fifteen metres in the air. The bottom area was fenced off with a tall brown fence, which covered around five metres in length and width. There were two sides, with the team logos stamped on either one side or the other.

"Since it's your first challenge, the producers and I decided to do a good old fashioned rock climbing course"

"What's the catch?" Bernadette asked. All the others nodded in agreement.

Ava smiled and answered politely "Oh nothing"

A couple sighed in relief while Bernadette and a few others were still not satisfied.

Ava continued explaining the challenge, saying that they were going to be split into partners, one actually rock climbing and the other belaying with a spare person remaining from each team to help the belayer.

"First up, from the Flying Pigs, Cath, the Belayer and Gally, the Climber"

Cath and Gally walked over to Ava. To gather the equipment needed.

"From the Punching Horses are Teresa, the Belayer and Beth, the Climber"

Teresa bit her lip nervously as she and Beth stood next to Ava. It was Brenda who had gotten the varsity jacket.

"Our spares will be Winston and Sonya, so come on up"

Both walked up to put on a shabby looking harness.

Beth looked at the fence, "how do we get through?".

"There's a little door or something" Brenda pointed out.

Once everyone had gotten ready, Ava yelled out "START"

Beth and Gally took off through the trapdoors each wanting to win a point for their team. Beth's screams rang out through the island shortly after she had entered, while Gally was nowhere to be seen.

"And did we mention" Ava cunningly added "that there are little 'surpises' in there"

"What do you mean 'surprises', Paige is there something we should know about this challenge?" Alby asked, folding his arms.

"Nothing, just Bulls and bulldogs t rained to attack the colours which you're wearing"

"I give you credit for not stealing a challenge off Total Drama, but seriously, isn't that illegal?" Chuck asked.

"That's what you came here for" Ava said sweetly.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this chapter's so stale, but I have a lot on my mind at the moment, I'm sorry. I would love feedback and the second part will be up soon. I've decided to rip-off, actually scratch that, do the same thing that AG's doing, a quote at the end off each chapter!**

**Here it is:**

**"I'm not your slave, and you're not my master" -Quentin Tarantino, when asked on the intense violence in his movies (which I simply adore)**

**Peace.**


	3. One Down Pt2

Reality Bites

Chapter Three:

One Down Pt. 2

"What?" Sonya shook her head in confusion, "I came here for the spa!"

Ava facepalmed. "Never mind"

Beth was now visible among the rock course, with Gally right behind her. Beth was beaten and bruised, while blood was oozing out of Gally's leg.

"Go Gally!" yelled Lavinia. Soon after she said that, all of the Flying Horses were shouting words of encouragement to Gally, who was now gaining on Beth, who was struggling to go further up.

In a just a moment, Beth fell, her feet barely missing the rock. She was saved by Teresa, who pulled the worn rope tightly.

"Winston, you're up" Ava pointed to the course.

"No way am I doing that" Winston shook his head.

**-Scene Switches-**

Brenda: That coward! We're gonna lose for sure!

**-Scene Switches-**

"Please!" Bernadette pleaded. She then shook her head. "Screw it. Winston give me that harne..."

"The Flying Pigs win!" Ava's voice rang out.

The winning team cheered, while the Punching Horses sulked and walked back to their cabins.

* * *

After a quick commercial break, the camera focused on the girl members of the Punching Horses as the team logo slid onto the screen and slid off. All were there, except for Beth, who had gone off somewhere.

"Who are we going to vote off?" Harriet asked after a long period of silence.

"I don't know" Bernadette said, swinging her legs off the top bunk of her bed. "Everyone's really nice except for Beth"

"Well I'm voting for Winston, he threw the challenge for us" Brenda put in. "And I'm pretty sure most of you would agree with me"

"I'm sticking by Bernadette on this one" Ciara said "What about you Teresa?"

"I'm not sure" Teresa shrugged. "I'm going for a walk" Teresa got up and walked out the door. "See you at the elimination"

* * *

The Punching Horses red logo once again slid on the screen and off, as Newt walked by a cave in the forest. Newt heard some talking going on in there, so he went to have a look.

"Ah, Newt, the person we were looking for" Newt stood there, frozen. It was Jorge and Alby, who were discussing something important before Newt arrived.

"Don't tell anyone" Alby whispered as he stood up. "Jorge and I were thinking of forming a guy's alliance, us boys are outnumbered by girls, and we need all the help we can get"

"What about Chuck and Winston?" Newt asked. "Shouldn't they be in it too?"

"Chuck's too annoying, and Winston's most likely to get voted off anyway" Alby replied. "Now, I'm thinking about voting off Beth"

"We have to" Jorge added in. "She's our weakest competitor"

Newt was going to say Ciara, but Alby and Jorge already had agreed.

"Are you in, Newt?" Alby asked.

Newt sighed and placed his hand on top of Alby and Newt's. "I'm in"

* * *

The Flying Pig's logo slid in as the team celebrated by playing Lavinia's iTunes collection and eating actual food. As the _Friends _theme song played, Thomas and Lavinia were lip syncing, Sonya, Rachel, Minho and Aris were randomly dancing and the rest were talking and chatting happily.

Frypan looked at his watch and pressed stop on Lavinia's iPhone. "Guys, we have to get down to the elimination ceremony"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see who gets voted off" Zart said as he walked off towards to the campfire.

"Yeah" Clint followed him, and soon the rest of the team followed.

* * *

The campfire ground was full of the Punching Horses and the Flying Pigs. There was an old fashioned '90's TV next to Ava.

"The votes were close, but one of you will go home tonight, and you should count yourself lucky if you're that person"

Ava turned on the TV, first it was Brenda's vote.

"I'm voting for Winston, he ruined our chance of winning" she scribbled his name and placed it in a wooden box.

There was a quick static as it changed to Newt's vote, he just quickly wrote the vote and placed it in the box.

"Sorry Beth" Ciara sighed "I hope you had a good time" she placed the vote in the box.

Alby and Jorge's vote was quick and then it came to Bernadette's vote.

"It was a last minute decision, but it was worth it" Bernadette placed the paper into the box.

"Sorry Brenda" Winston muttered, then it changed to Teresa who had an uneventful vote.

Harriet looked at the camera. "Sorry Winston" she slid her vote in.

Beth sighed as she placed the paper on top of the box.

"It was hard" Chuck muttered as he wrote his vote out.

Ava switched of the TV. "Now it's in between Beth" Ava looked at Beth who was biting her nails. "and Winston, you both contributed to the team's loss"

Ava paused for a dramatic moment.

"Beth, your safe"

Beth closed her eyes happily.

Both Winston and Cath looked crestfallen.

"Sorry Winston, you're going home"

Winston sighed unhappily. "It was fun, and I guess I'm going"

As Winston walked back to the dock, some people waved and yelled goodbye.

Votes:

Bernadette: Winston

Beth: Winston

Newt: Beth

Jorge: Beth

Harriet: Winston

Teresa: Winston

Chuck: Winston

Winston: Brenda

Alby: Beth

Ciara: Beth

Brenda: Winston

**So that's the second half! I hope it wasn't too stale! Thanks for reading this and sorry for the long wait!**

**Eliminations:**

**22nd: Winston**

**"Shut up and take my money" -Phillip J Fry**

**-Datgirl45 **


End file.
